Une route éternelle
by Alexia Angel Hope
Summary: Edward et Bella ont respectivement 21 & 18 ans. La mère de la jeune adulte. Ils vont s'enfuirent laissant tout derière eux. Cinq ans plus tard les familles les retrouves grace a un détective. Qui sont-ils maintenant?
1. Chapter 1

**PvEdward**  
-**Bella,** dit-je en la saisisant par les epaules, **regarde moi!**  
Elle leva sais yeux plein de larme vers moi. Cette vision me remplis de tristesse.  
-**Jamais! Tu entends JAMAIS! Je ne laisserais ta mere nous separer. Merde! Bella Je t'aime Je pourais JAMAIS vivre sans toi! **  
**-Mais...elle ne veut plus qu'ont se voie Edward! Comment veux-tu que je reagise? **  
**-Je sais pas! Mais ne me quitte pas!**  
Je pris son visage en coupe et pressa dessesperement mes levres contre les siennes.  
Elle me regarda avant de dire (chose qui me surpris de sa part):  
**-Partont! Enfuyon nous loin d'ici ou on poura vivre notre amour au grand jour, se souciant pas de se que les autres peuvent penses. Juste toi et moi! Ensemble! Tu as peut-etre 21 ans mais moi j'en ai 18 je suis majeur aussi. Emmene moi loin de ce monde! Loin de mes parents, de leur interdiction. Juste nous deux. Sais la seule chose qui compte a present! **  
Je la regarda. Etais-je pret a m'enfuir loin de mes amis de ma famille pour notre amour? Je l'embrassa a pleine bouche jusqu'a se que notre condition humaine nous rammene a l'orde.  
**-Je t'aime** , dit-je, **j'irais au bout du monde pour toi! **  
Pv Externe  
Edward Anthony Cullen, 21 ans. Isabella Mary Swan , 18 ans. Deux personnes. Deux passes mais...juste un avenir qui les lies un a l'autre. Un amour imposible a atteindre. Un amour indestructible. Personne pouvais les comprendre mais pourtant le soir meme leur amour avais pris le dessus pour les unis pour la vie pour l'eternelle vie!  
_La route eternelle ne faisais que commencer..._

**_Voici le prologue j'espere qu'il vous a plu a bientot pour Jumelle pour la vie _**  
**_ Bisouxx_**  
**_ Alexianne_**


	2. La famille de ma vie nouvelle!

_Coucou j'ai déjà eu 7 commentaires pour le prologue, et je dois bien l'avouer j'étais au ange._

**_Évidence-Bella :_**_ Je sais Alexandra m'as beaucoup parlé de toi! Elle m'a dit que vous commenciez une fic en Co-écriture aussi! Mais elle ne veut pas me dire de quoi sa parle…_

_Merci Beaucoup pour ton commentaire!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Alexianne_

* * *

_**5 ans plus tard...**_

* * *

**PV Edward :**

Il était 23 hrs du soir quand je rentra à la maison. J'ouvris doucement la porte de notre maison, pour ne pas réveiller ma femme et mes enfants. Je retrouva cette première endormis sur le canapé avec notre fille mi-endormis mi-réveiller. Je la pris délicatement pour pas les réveiller toute les 2. Je la transporta dans sa chambre et lui fit un tendre baisser sur le front. J'allai aussi embrasser mes fils qui dormaient dans leur chambre. Après, je revînt vers ma femme et la regarda tendrement. Ho mon dieu comme je ne regrettais pas d'être parti avec elle. Je lui caressa tendrement la joue pour lui montrer ma présence.

**- Humm**, maugréa-t-elle

**-Coucou chérie je suis arrivé**, dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement

**-Edward**, dit ma Bella en ouvrant les yeux, **passer une bonne journée? **

-**Trop longue sans toi.**

Elle rigola un peu, mais se raidit aussitôt. Elle se leva précipitamment en me bousculant un peu.

**-Qu'es qui se passe Bella**, lui demandais-je inquiet a présent

**-J'aurais jurée m'être endormie avec Lucie dans les bras… **

**-Lulu dors profondément dans sont lit je les transférer. **

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

**-Je t'aime,** murmura t'elle

-**Autant que je t'aime,** ajoutais-je

Elle me sourie et m'embrassa. Je la pris en jeune marier et l'emmena dans notre chambre. Je la coucha doucement sur notre lit conjugal. Je lui caressa tendrement son ventre arrondit de sais 6 mois de grossesse. Je coucha ma tête sur celui-ci et commença à chuchoter a voix base :

**-Bientôt tu sera avec ta maman et ton papa ma princesse. **

**-Sa me fait bizarre de savoir que on va avoir un 4 eme enfants le temps passe tellement vite… **

**-Notre fille va bientôt naitre, mais tu as raison le temps passe trop vite.**

**-Tu crois qu'on va avoir d'autre enfant après? **

**-Humm moi j'en veux beaucoup… **

**-Moi aussi!**

Elle lâcha un bâillement.

**-Allez dors ma Bella. **

Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et s'endormis presque immédiatement. Quand j'y repensais a tout se que nous avions fait pour être ensemble…

Nous nous avons sauvé nos domicile. Bella étais enceinte de 2 mois se qu'on a appris 2 semaines plus tard. Quand nous avions été au arrêt de bus nous avions croisé Angela et Ben, eux aussi avaient été harper par le regret des parents de la jeune fille alors on étaient parti tout les 4 ensemble. Au début, on habitais tous ensembles. Moi je finissais mes études de droit. Ben finissais celle d'informatique, Angela et Bella finissais leur dernière année lycée. Bella et Angela travaillais de 18 hrs a 23hrs dans un restaurant. On vivais assez serré dans les dépenses on avais vidé tout nos compte bancaire avant de partir mais on avais mis tout sa de cote pour les études, le logement, les bébés (pour moi et la mère de mes enfants) et l'électricité, manger etc.! Nous étions parti 15 aout et le 9 décembre Angie et Ben se mariaient, un mariage intime juste tout les 4 (6). Bella a accouché le 7 février de nos deux garçons : Matéo (Téo) et Matthew (Matt) Cullen. Après l'année scolaire moi et Ben on avait eu nos diplômes et on avait directement pris des boulot peu de temps après j'acheta une maison qui fallait que je paye tant par mois. Bella est allez se spécialiser dans la cuisine. Angela elle dans la finance et elle a une petite fille, du même âge que la mienne c'est-à-dire 2 ans, elle s'appelle Célia. Maintenant au tour de notre Élise a pointé le bout de son nez. La vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que maintenant. Je ne regretterais jamais le choix que j'ai fait…

**PV Bella**

Je sorti doucement de mon sommeille vers 5hrs 30 du matin. Mon mari avait ses bras protecteur autour de moi et d'Élise. Je dégagea doucement sa main pour ne pas le réveiller et enfila mes pantoufle et ma robe de chambre pour m'engager dans l'escalier. Lulu n'allais pas tarder à se réveiller c'étais une lève tôt comme moi contrairement a mes fils et leur père. Je me prépara un café décaféiné avec 2 sucres et du lait. Je m'assis a la table le buvant sans me presser. Vers 6 hrs je fila sous la douche et m'habilla, me coiffa et me maquilla. A 6hrs 30 j'entendis des pleures se qui signifia que ma puce c'étais réveiller. Je retrouva mon mari avec Lucie dans les mains. Je lui pris notre fille de ses bras, embrassa mon mari tendrement et fit un bisou sur le front de Lulu.

**-Va te recoucher chéri tu tes endormi tard hier soir. Je te réveille dans 1hrs?**

**-Non je vais rester debout j'ai plus sommeille de toute façon,** dit-il

**-Maman! Papa! Faim!**

Moi et Edward rigole

**-Allez Vien tu va manger des céréales. **

**-Real! Real! Real!**

Je lui sourie tendrement. Je lui fis ces céréale et prépara deux œuf a mon mari non sans l'avoir soudoyé d'un baisser d'abord. Vers 7hrs Edward alla réveiller les garçons pendant que Lucie écoutais 'Dora' dans le salon.

-**Coucou maman**, lança mes 2 mini-Edward

**-Coucou mes chéris,** lançais-je encore au fourneau

**-Humm tu es la meilleure maman du monde!** Dis maman…

**-Oui je prépare des pancakes,** rigolais-je

Te et Matt me firent un grand sourire. 1hrs plus tard, Edward emmènent comme d'habitude les garçons à l'école et moi je vais porter Lucie a la crèche. J'embrasse mon mari et mes fils, pendant qu'Edward embrasse notre fille. Après nous partons chacun de sont côté. Plus tard je rejoins Angela, ma meilleure amie depuis 5 ans, a notre restaurant qu'on a ouvert après nos études. Je lui fis un baisser sonore sur la joue et fila dans les cuisines faire des muffins, biscuits, gâteaux, galettes etc. etc. A 10 hrs les premiers clients rentre, nous somme lundis alors on commence plus tard…habituellement vers 6hrs moi et Lulu on est au restaurant. Moi et Angie on avait alors installé dans mon bureau deux lits de pointe pour que les filles puissent dormir le temps qu'on prépare tout. Après une ou l'autre (on alterne au jour) vont porter les filles et l'autre va les cherchées. Mais aujourd'hui sais lundi et on commence toujours un peu plus tard. Je me rappelle quand on avais ouvert le restaurant quand on venais d'avoir nos filles…moi et Angela on avais un plateau en main et notre fille de l'autre il y avais 2 berceaux derrière le comptoir…

**-Bella il manque de serveuse laisse Viviane prendre la relève et viens servir,** me cria ma meilleure amie de l'autre coté du mur!

Je sourie pour encourager Viviane notre 'apprentie', qui est en stage.

J'essuies mes mains sur mon tablier

Je prend un plateau, un canepin et un stylo.

Je passe environ deux heures à continuer à servir. Christine une cuisinière de 63 ans, mon bras droit, une grand-mère pour mes enfants et ceux de Angela, sais comme une mère pour nos deux couples elle nous a épaulé du début et elle nous épaulera toujours.

Je lui fait un gros bisou qu'elle me rend chaleureusement, elle fit la même chose avec Angie. A l'heure du diner 3 serveuses (Stacy, Zoe et Grace) et 2 cuisinières (Jennifer et Lizzie) virent prendre le relais. Pendant se temps nos hommes, Ben et Edward vînt diner avec nous. Les garçons étaient déjà installer a notre table habituelle moi et Angela on s'assit en soupirant.

**-Dur journée?** Demanda Ben

**-Ta même pas idée**, répondîmes moi et Angie en chœur

On éclata de rire.

**PV Externe**

Angela prit la parole :

**-On a doublé notre chiffre du mois dernier!**

**-Vive le 'little girl'** (**_N/a : J'espère que vous vous êtes rendu compte que juste des filles travaillais la_**), cria le groupe

**-Chutttt,** dit Christine qui venais d'arriver en souriant avec nos 5 plats, **vous risquer de vous faire renvoyer du restaurant les patronnes son de vrai vipères**, rigola t'elle

**-Hey!**, protesta les deux jeunes filles

**-Je rigole**, lança t'elle

Pendant que les 2 couples et la vieille dame qui riaient de bon cœur ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient épilés comme des voleurs en fuitent. Après avoir fini sa plaquette le détective souri fier d'avoir enfin retrouver les échappés depuis 5 ans. La voiture partie sans que les 5 personnes sans rendre compte leur compte de fée venais peut-être de prendre fin…

_

* * *

_

Hooo sais maintenant que l'action commence

_Que voulez vous… _

_PV Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Renée, Charlie, le détective? _

_Le plus de vote sera celui avec lequel je ferais le PV du prochain chapitre _

_J'espère que sa vous a plu a la prochaine_

_J'espère battre les 7 comm du prologue_

_Bisous  
Alexianne_

_P-s Si vous avez la moindre question ma messagerie vous êtes ouverte et je vous répondrais de bon cœur!_


	3. IMPORTANT

**/PUB IMPORTANTE/**

Vous voulez voir le plus beau sourire d'une petite fille de 3 ans? Venez voir celui ma petite sœur et noter la! Vous n'allez pas être déçu!

http:/rimouski(.)rockdetente(.)com/Concours/le-plus-beau-bebe/View(.)aspx?ID=165582

(enlever les '(' ') )

Venez voter a grand nombre!VOTEZ 10!  
*Pas du chantage mais si d'ici demain elle a une note parfaite sur toute mes fictions un chapitre de plus*

Merci

Alex


End file.
